Emily and Her Happily Ever After
by TweetstineJoy
Summary: Emily and Micah are officially dating and Emily continues to tell us the story of her happily ever after. This is my take on how their relationship would have developed and this is dedicated to all EMicah fans out there who LOVE this couple as much as I do. (Update: See My RANT about the last episode after chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1:Emily and The Deed

Chapter 1: Emily and the Deed

* * *

I stared at the sky while waiting in line for my morning coffee. My eyes crinkling in concentration, has it always been this beautiful shade of blue? Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the sky that blue before. And look at those fluffy white clouds; they look so pretty against the vivid blue backdrop. I sighed and stifled a laugh due to the weirdness of my thoughts.

Ok, lately I must admit that I am being oddly more appreciative of my surroundings. As Tyra commented, I have become "annoyingly cheerful" that people at the hospital are starting to get strangely jealous. And I exactly know why. It's because of that one special person who makes my heart flipped with his piercing eyes and smile. And he is none other than, my boyfriend, Dr. Micah Barnes.

Yup, my boyfriend! Even though we've been dating for weeks now, that fact still never fails to amaze me. Maybe because I only just realized how I blind I was not to notice him, or how thick-skinned I was not to discern his feelings for me.

Last night, he invited me to his apartment for the first time and cooked our dinner. Everything was perfect! The food was delicious; we drank wine and talked for hours. And then came my favorite part of the evening, making out with Micah. I feel my cheeks reddened with the thought, because Micah's an incredible kisser. Like really **_really_** good. Like the one in the movies where you feel like you're going to faint and your knees get all weak? Yeah, they really do happen in real life.

I was pursing my lips to keep from giggling like a high school girl, and unfortunately, that is exactly how Tyra found me.

"Good morning, Emily." She greeted me while giving me a knowing smile.

"Hi, Tyra." I greeted back.

"So… How was your date with Dr. Barnes last night? Details, please."

"Well… it was amazing as usual." I teasingly answered.

Tyra gasped in mock anger. "Emily Owens, you better give be more information than that. You know what I want to know. Spill it. Have you and Dr. Barnes finally…."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out in detail. Well, you've guys have been out on a couple of dates already, and usually, it's about time that you… do the deed. "

"Oh… the deed." I repeated unsteadily, my face flushing with embarrassment.

"Yup, and basing on your reaction, I am guessing that you STILL haven't done it." Tyra replied exasperatedly.

"I know and it was exactly my fault. I kind of let it slipped on our second date that it has been a very long time since I've… done the deed. And he totally misunderstood me. He thought I was telling him to slow down because I'm not ready yet. And after that, I'm so embarrassed to explain myself that what I actually meant was the **_exact opposite_**. And since then, he has been really careful not to lose control with me." I explained in frustration.

"Oh my God." Tyra stared shocked at me and started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny, Tyra." I exclaimed and hit her arm lightly. She started laughing so hard that the people in line started looking at them.

"Ok, I've calmed down now. First, you have to fix this Emily. Micah likes you so much that he'll probably wait forever for you, but you both need this Emily. **_You_**, specifically! You have a hot new boyfriend, and you really need to get laid again. Not to mention that this will cement your relationship and make it more official." Tyra lectured.

"Right. I can do that. I'll fix this." I answered confidently to Tyra. But inside my head, I am totally panicking!

"Now enough with your love life and let's talk about me and hot Molly…"

* * *

I sighed exhaustedly as I circled the word "**_How_**?" for the nth time already. I'm in my office, and I was supposed to do some research for Dr. Bandari, but instead, I'm obsessing about Tyra's advice.

I gazed at the skin cancer poster that Micah posted on my wall to serve as my view. How I envy the woman on that poster, it's been ages ago since I had a nice real vacation. It would be lovely to go to a tropical island and swim gloriously for hours. I wouldn't have given a damn about skin cancer.

And then suddenly, something clicks in my brain. **_St. Something_**! From what I can remember, it's also been quite a while since Micah had a vacation. If there will be a place I can muster my courage to finally tell Micah that I want to take our relationship further, it'll be at St. Something.

I immediately turned on my laptop and googled for resorts and flight schedules. A luxurious resort with cabanas in middle of azure waters with a mesmerizing sunset in the background immediately grabbed my attention. Yup, this is the place. I can feel it.

I draw a check sign and smiled proudly at myself. Step 1 is done, I was able to find the perfect place. Step 2 will be a little harder, convincing Micah.

* * *

I nervously clasped the folder against my chest, which contains a printout of the resort which I plan to propose to Micah. I checked my watch and waited patiently beside his car.

"Ok, Emily. You can do this. You cannot afford to fail." I whispered to myself encouragingly.

"Emily? Who are you talking to?" Micah asked behind my back.

"No one, I was just practicing what I'm going to say to Dr. Bandari tomorrow."

"Oh ok." Micah nodded as he stepped closer and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"So Micah… I actually have something to say to you."

"What about?" He inquired curiously, his eyes directly focusing on me and trying to read my thoughts.

"It's actually about St. Something."

"The skin cancer poster?"

"Yeah. I was thinking, that it would be nice idea for us to…" I trailed off nervously.

"To?"

I felt myself lost for words as I saw him looking confused. Damn it Emily, just ask him.

I closed my eyes, took a quick breath and hurriedly say all the things that I want to say.

"What I actually want to say is that I was looking at the skin cancer poster that you gave me, and this idea suddenly just popped in to my brain about St. Something. We both talked about it before how it would be nice to take a vacation there. So why not? Let's both file for a leave of absence and have a vacation together. We totally deserved it. So I googled and found this amazing resort, and if you like, I mean if only you agree, we can go there together this weekend."

I exhaled and opened my eyes a little to check his reaction. And he was smiling. Ok, that's a good sign right?

"Just to be clear, you're asking me to go on a vacation with you in this resort you found at St. Something?" Micah repeated slowly.

"Yes, Micah."

He suddenly turned serious, his eyes piercing, making my heart pound even harder. I bit my lip nervously; his gaze wandered hungrily on my lips then he stared deeply into my eyes again. He stepped closer and grabbed my shoulders, his closeness sent delicious shivers down to my spine. He lowered his face and whispered hotly into my ear.

"Emily…. I would love to go on a vacation with you."

My folder slips unnoticed from my fingers as Micah kissed me passionately. I moaned and clutched the collar of his coat feverishly. Yup, stage 2 is definitely and **_deliciously _**done.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Emily." Tyra praised as she helped me pack for our vacation.

"Me too! And I'm so happy that everything worked out in the hospital as well. Dr. Bandari agreed after I promised her that my research wouldn't be affected. Then Micah got AJ to agree to cover his shifts. So you see, my plan is going extremely well."

"I definitely approved of this new Emily, she's more fun and bolder. I would also like to commend that you went shopping for this vacation." Tyra approved as she held up her new electric blue bikini.

"I'm actually afraid that I might have bought too many clothes. I practically explored the whole mall which I never did before. I bought new dresses, shoes, swimsuits, underwear and even **_lingerie_**." I winked mischievously.

"Trust me, you can never have too many clothes especially now that you're finally dating the man of your dreams. Looking at your new wardrobe, I have to say that Dr. Barnes is one lucky man."

Emily laughed and started placing her clothes into her suitcase. She's so excited that she's afraid she might have difficulty sleeping tonight. She can't wait to start her vacation already and have five wonderful days with Micah at St. Something!

"So… I actually have a going away present for you. What kind of a friend am I if I don't give you one, right?" Tyra took a medium size parcel from her hand bag and handed it to her.

I opened the parcel and stared at Tyra's gift in awe. I can feel my face blushing furiously. It's a huge box of condoms!

"Tyra!" I screamed and threw the box of condoms in her direction.

"What? Don't be embarrassed. I just want you to be prepared." Tyra laughed as she ducked the box condoms. She picked it up and threw it inside my suitcase.

"Look Emily, we're both adults. And we both know what you and Micah are mostly going to do at St. Something. Which as your friend, I am **_very supportive_** about. Well, usually the guys bring the… contraceptives. But this is just in case you run out… which I'm guessing might actually happen considering the way Dr. Barnes looks at you sometimes." Tyra teased.

I stared at the box of condoms which Tyra threw unceremoniously on the top of my clothes. Is it really possible to run out? I have no idea since this will be my first time to go on a vacation with my boyfriend. Well, there'll be no harm in bringing it along. Tyra's right, just in case.

"Fine, I'll bring your gift Tyra. Thank you so much for your very thoughtful gift." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Emily. Who knows, you might actually thank me." Tyra winked naughtily which made me blush again.


	2. Chapter 2:Emily and St Something

Chapter 2: Emily and St. Something

* * *

Micah carefully parked the car in front of Denver Memorial Hospital. They plan to visit his mother first before they leave for the airport.

"Emily, I'll just meet you in my Mom's room after 20 minutes. I just need to discuss a patient first with Dr. Aquino."

"Sure no problem, I'll meet you there." I waved at Micah and then made my way to his mom's room.

I was busy day dreaming about my impending vacation with Micah when somebody suddenly snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Hello? **_Earth to Emily_**!"

"Will! I'm so sorry! I'm busy thinking about something else and failed to see you." I apologized sincerely.

"It's ok. So, I heard that you and Dr. Barnes are going on a vacation. **_Wow_**." Will whistled, looking impressed.

"Yeah, it's kind of a spontaneous thing since it's been a long time since we both had a vacation." I explained.

"Well, have fun and enjoy yourselves." Will said as he patted my shoulder.

"Thank you."

We continuously smiled at each other that at some point it became awkward. Since I've chosen Micah as the one who I want to be with, my friendship with Will has totally changed. Let's just say that we're still both adjusting with the new events that happened in our lives.

Will admitted that he still likes me and it's painful for him to see me with Micah, so we decided to give each space and let time heal our friendship. I'm still not losing hope that someday, everything will go back to normal and Will can become my best friend again.

I made way to Joyce's room without further delay and saw her eating her **_special _** brownies again.  
"Emily, what a nice surprise! I thought that you and Micah will be leaving for your vacation today." Joyce exclaimed while giving me warm hug.

"We are, both of us just want to say goodbye before we leave."

"You two are too sweet, but please don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Promise me, that you won't even think of me while you're on vacation. And don't you even dare call to check on me, you two lovebirds should just enjoy yourselves. Promise me, Emily." Joyce ordered sternly.

"I promise, Joyce." I replied timidly.

Micah arrived and heard the last part of our conversation.

"Mom, what were you asking Emily to promise?" Micah cautiously asked as he gave his Mom a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I was just asking her to promise that both of you should enjoy your vacation." Joyce repeated innocently.

"Mom, that goes without saying. We will definitely enjoy our vacation. Be honest, did you mentioned about **_that one thing you don't have that all of your friends have_**?" Micah asked in horror.

My brows knotted in confusion since I'm unable to follow their conversation anymore. Something that Joyce's didn't have, but all of her friends have?

"Actually, I didn't. But thank for your reminding me, Micah. So here's the thing Emily…"

"Mom! **_Please stop_**! We're going. We'll visit you again after we return. Take care of yourself. I love you!" Micah said interrupting his mom while he hurriedly ushered me out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked half laughing.

"Well it's something that my Mom has been asking me to give her. Now that we're finally together, I'm afraid that she'll only be **_more persistent_**. So I might as well tell you to prepare yourself." Micah admitted hesitantly.

"What is it? You can tell me." I smiled encouragingly at him.

"She was talking about grandchildren and that she wants them. **_Badly_**." Micah answered slowly while gauging my reaction.

My smile froze. **_Grandchildren_**? She wants grandchildren from her and Micah when they haven't even… I opened my mouth to react but words failed to escape me. Micah's lips started to curl upwards, like he's trying really hard not to laugh.

"Are laughing at me?" I asked indignantly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, it's just that you look **_really cute_** right now."

"Oh, okay." Damn it, he always does that. He says the sweetest things when she's about to get annoyed with him and it totally disconcerts her. The ending will always be the same, I forget my annoyance and forgive him easily. **_Just like that_**.

"Look, I'm sorry I surprised you. I just want you to be ready in case my Mom will bring up that topic when you're alone with her."

I nodded in understanding.

"Good, now let's go. Let's start this vacation already because I can't wait to get you alone."

* * *

Wow, now this is paradise.

Micah and I just arrived at the resort and we're currently exploring our cabana together. It's a one bedroom suite with the hugest bed she has ever seen. I entered the bathroom and was pleasantly surprise to fine a Jacuzzi tub good enough to fit five people.

Is it me or this Jacuzzi is making me think of **_naughty things_** I want to do with Micah? I fanned myself and decided to leave the bathroom immediately before Micah finds me there.

I opened the huge glass doors of the balcony, and gasped how beautiful the view is. The water is so crystal clear that the bottom is visible.

The warm sun also felt so good against my skin that I suddenly felt the urge to jump into the water. I settled in drinking our welcome drinks, which is coconut juice straight from the husk. Delicious!

Warm hands suddenly hugged from me behind and gave my neck a lingering kiss.

"Good job, Dr. Owens. You have truly found paradise and brought us here."

"I know, right? It's the most beautiful place I've ever been. "

"I think this place is **_even better_** than the skin cancer poster."

I sighed in return and leaned against him comfortably. We stayed in that position a little longer, just savoring each other's company against the majestic beauty that is Mother Nature.

I turned around and faced him, my hand stroking the base of his neck suggestively.

"Emily…" Micah whispered tenderly while he tucked my hair behind my ear.

He kissed me slowly at first, just like our first kiss. I placed my hand against his chest, feeling the pounding rhythm of his heart that exactly matches mine. He grabbed my hips and fit my body against his. It's amazing how our bodies perfectly mould each other.

I moaned and he kissed me deeper, his touch and lips becoming more insistent. I felt my legs buckle and he lifted me effortlessly, my legs wrapping around his hips securely. He carried me inside the cabana and laid me on the bed gently, all the while still kissing me fervently. He stopped for a second, removed his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. I can't help but admire how sexily he did that.

We started kissing again, and this time we've gone farther than we ever did before. He carefully lifted my dress over my head and I suddenly felt shy because his eyes are roaming hungrily over my body.

"Emily, you're so beautiful." Micah said, his eyes filled with bold admiration.

My breath caught in my throat with the sudden influx of emotions, my eyes tearing up a little. Seriously, h**_ow could I not love this guy_**? And with that thought, I knew that I am **_irrevocably and deeply in love_** with Micah Barnes.

We both went under the covers and removed the rest of our clothes. He smiled tenderly at me, and my heart flipped. I kissed him with all love that I felt for him, hoping that all the words I'm unable to say will somehow reach him. And you know what, I honestly think that he heard me. Because his every touch and kiss on my body almost feels like he's worshipping me.

* * *

Tyra would be proud, stage of 3 my plan immediately commenced about **_15 minutes_** after we checked in. With the rate that their going, they might need the extra box after all. I muffled a laugh in order to prevent awakening Micah.

I snuggled closer against him, my eyes closed in satisfaction.

I mentally memorized everything about this moment. One of the funny things about life is how actually **_simple _**the moments we consider ourselves the happiest. And lying here in bed with Micah with his arms all around me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Hi everybody, will love to receive reviews and feed backs 3


	3. Chapter 3:Emily and those Three Little

Chapter 3: Emily and those Three Little Words

* * *

"Lie down and I'll apply some sun block on your back."

"Micah, I don't think that's good idea. I really want to go swimming today!" I pleaded.

"I know, that's why it's only reasonable for us to protect ourselves from the sun."

"Remember what happened the last time you applied sun block on my back?"

"What?" Micah asked innocently.

"We totally got sidetracked and missed our island hopping tour!"

"Are you saying Dr. Owens that I have absolutely no self-control?" Micah mocked, his eyes, I swear are brimming with mischief.

"Well, to be fair, I was not exactly an unwilling accomplice. But… "

"Relax, Emily. I think I can manage to apply sun block **_without_** pouncing on you."

"**_Fine_**."

I followed his instruction and lay down on my stomach. I felt his fingers untying my string bikini, and I bit my lip to keep from shivering. He poured a sizable amount of lotion on my back and started spreading them while massaging me at the same time.

I bit my lip harder.

After making my sure he's covered everything, he tied my bikini again and held up his hands.

"See, Emily? I'm capable of it. No pouncing. Just pure and unadulterated body massage."

I took deep even breaths to calm myself before answering him. Micah definitely proved that he can control himself around me, but what I didn't expect was that I **_also _**had to make an effort to control myself around him.

"Great! Now let's go." I forcefully smile.

Good lord, what is my boyfriend doing to me? Is it or me or I'm turning into a hussy?

* * *

Micah explored the island and took hundreds of pictures. Who knew that he has such passion for photography? I meanwhile, sunbathed in the sun while I contemplate about our current relationship.

How could I possibly love him so much in such a short span of time? I've loved Will for years but I've **_never l_**oved him the way I love Micah now. My feelings for Micah… that started with respect and admiration **_suddenly blossomed_** into this deep and heart stopping kind of love that's starting to scare the hell out of me.

I've seen this kind of love before, I may have been young then, but this is exactly how my mother felt for my father. A love so consuming that it almost destroyed her.

"You're getting tan lines." Micah observed as he plopped down beside me on the sand.

"Am I?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yup, and it totally suits you." He lightly kissed my shoulder.

I was about to reply when my phone suddenly vibrated inside my beach bag. I read the message and it's from Tyra asking me if we've done "the deed" already. I shook my head in amusement and noticed that Micah is eyeing me curiously.

"It's Tyra. She was just asking about our vacation, how we are doing etc."

"Should I be concerned how close you are to Tyra? Before we got together, she always appeared in the most inopportune times. In fact, some people might even call it **_cock-blocking_**."

My jaw literally dropped. "Did you just call my good friend Tyra a **_cock-blocker_**?"

We suddenly both lost it. We started laughing hysterically. My proper and respectable hot shot doctor boyfriend just called my close friend a very inappropriate word! It was quite some time before we calmed down. I was wiping tears from my eyes while Micah was clutching his stomach from so much laughter.

"Look Micah, I love you but please never **_ever_** tell that to my friend Tyra."

I looked at him and saw him giving me a surprised look. My brows knotted in confusion, why is he not answering my question?

And then it **_hit_** me. I just told him that **_I love him_**! Panic and horror filled me, I want to dig a hole in the sand and bury myself. We just sat there and gaped at each other.

Thankfully, an employee from the resort approached us right then. "Hi! I'm the official photographer of the resort. Just want to show you guys these photos that I've taken a while ago. I personally think they're really good and you might want copies for yourselves."

He started showing us the pictures, and they were amazing! He captured the moments where me and Micah were laughing so hard. I almost touched the screen in wonder, because the couple in the pictures looked so happy and loving. He also has the moments after that scene, me and Micah gaping at each other in astonishment, then looking serious and solemn all of a sudden.

"The shots are beautiful, and we would love to have copies of them." Micah commented and thanked the photographer again as he waved goodbye.

Awkward silence followed.

"Emily, don't over think about it." Micah finally said.

I remained silent, unsure of my reply.

"You caught me by surprised. One thing we were laughing, and the next thing you were telling me that you love me. And the way you said it, so effortlessly and naturally. I must admit that… I was really **_blown away_**." Micah confessed.

I opened my mouth to comment, but instead I closed it again. I was still too mortified to reply.

"Emily, look at me." He ordered impatiently.

I slowly turned and he tilted my chin, so I'm looking straight into his dark eyes. He scanned my face slowly, decrypting my emotions.

"What are you thinking, Emily? Are you embarrassed because you said those **_three little words_** first? Don't be, because I was actually planning on telling you. I was a little hesitant because we've only been dating for a couple of months and I didn't want to freak you out."

**_Oh my God, _**he was planning on telling me! I was not crazy either because he feels _exactly_ the same way even though we just started dating. My eyes moistened with unshed tears, I felt so relieved. Micah panicked because he thought I was about to cry.

"Emily, please don't cry. Are you thinking that perhaps I don't feel the same about you? Because that is absolutely preposterous!"

"No… It's just that… I'm so relieved you feel the same way." I admitted shyly.

We finally hugged, and we laughed **_how dramatic_** we were moments earlier. Micah teased me about my tendency to over think. And in order to avoid any future misunderstandings, we both promised to be always honest to each other. Finally, we both agreed that we may actually be crazy, crazy about each other, alright.

Later that night, I was half-asleep on our bed with Micah's arms around me when I heard him whispering softly on my ear.

"Are you still awake?"

"Hmmm…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Just want to make it clear in case you still have any doubts… **_For the longest time and with all my heart, I love you Emily Owens_**."

* * *

All too soon, our vacation was over. We said goodbye to St. Something and swore to come back again. It was definitely a memorable place for us, and I wistfully thought that if we can only stay on that island there forever!

The day after we got back, I immediately returned to the hospital. I was shoving my things inside my locker when Cassandra approached me.

"Welcome back, Emily! How was the honeymoon?" Cassandra teased.

"It was great, Cassandra. And I'm also happy to be back."

"Love your tan! You should go to the beach more frequently instead of looking pale and waxy most of the time."

"I will keep that in mind, thanks for the advice, Cassandra." I mocked salute her.

I actually find Cassandra more tolerable now. After Micah and I got together, she started being **_less nefarious_** towards me. She even started hanging out with me and Tyra more frequently. I'm not sure though if that's an honest approach of friendship or because she has absolutely no choice and wanted to avoid Will.

You see, she and Will never got back together after they broke up. She started dating tons of other men. But beneath her solid "I am over Will Collins" exterior, I have a feeling that she's still in love with him.

My pager alarmed and I've read that I am needed in the nurse station. I quickly wore my white coat and hurriedly made my way out of the locker room.

"Welcome back, Dr. Owens. I hope you had a nice vacation. I just saw Dr. Barnes and I must say you both look gorgeous with your tans." Nurse Sunny practically gushed at me.

"Thank you so much, Sunny. By the way, you paged me?"

"Oh right, it's because you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" I repeated confusedly.

A familiar voice excitedly answers behind my back.

"It's me honey, I've come to visit you!

I turned and felt my jaw dropped.

Because my visitor is non-other than… **_my mother!_**

* * *

_Hi everyone, thanks to those who took the time and commented on my story. I really love reading them and they __inspire__ me to finish the chapters faster :) So keep that in mind, my dear readers._

_That's it. Again, this is dedicated to all Micah & Emily fans out there. And I would love to meet all of you :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Emily and the Lioness

Chapter 4: Emily and the Lioness

* * *

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I gasped in shock.

"I just wanted to surprise you. I've missed you, honey!" She rushed towards me and gave me the warmest embrace.

I got a whiff of her scent and suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia, because my mother always smells like peaches. And since I was young, I've always associated that smell with sweet kisses, warm hugs and cuddles during rainy days.

On the physical side, me and my mother look nothing alike. She's petite and brunette, and even my facial features are different from hers. The only thing I got from her are my eyes, while the rest according to her is from my biological father.

After our hugged, she began examining me from head to toe. "You look good, honey. In fact, you're blooming! "

"Thanks mom… I've missed you too."

"So, what's new? Have you finally adjusted here? Did your terror of a boss, what's her name again, Dr. Bandari finally treating you right?"

"I'm fine. I love my work and assisting Dr. Bandari on her research work is amazing. She's really a brilliant doctor and she's not that bad anymore, I'm used to her already."

"I'm happy to hear that, honey. So… anything else new in your life?" She inquired, her one eyebrow raised delicately.

"What else do you want to know?"

"I have a feeling that a specific somebody is responsible for making you look so blooming, call it a mother's instinct."

"Actually... I am dating somebody."

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. Please **don't tell** me it's Will, though?"

"**_What_**? What's wrong with Will, Mom? I never knew that you dislike him."

"I don't dislike Will. He's a good friend to you, but I just don't think **_he's the right one_** for you. I mean, you've like him for ages, and that man never had the balls to say that he liked you back. He's been stringing you along for years! I just didn't want to say anything because I don't want to hurt you feelings."

"Huh… really." I answered, totally dumbstruck. I should give my mother more credit, she's more perceptive than I thought.

"Well mom, it's actually not Will. But he's also a doctor and my superior here in the hospital."

"**_You're dating your superior_**? Is that even allowed here?" She asked, her voice suddenly sharpening.

"Yes, mom. There's no definitely rule that we can't date, just as long that we keep it strictly professional."

"I see. Well, unfortunately this is only a short visit since we'll be leaving tomorrow. Roger is on tour with his paintings and we'll be transferring to Utah tomorrow."

"Well, give my regards and congratulations to Roger."

Roger is currently my mom's third husband. They've been together since I was in college and I'm glad that my mom finally found that person who will take of care of her. Obviously, my mother tends to be attractive to artists because Roger is a successful painter, while my father is a classical musician.

"Let's have dinner tonight, and **_please make sure_** to bring your boyfriend. It would be nice to meet him."

"I would love to have dinner with you, mom. I'll have to ask him first and hopefully he'll be available tonight."

* * *

"Dr. Collins, please present." Dr. Bandari ordered after we entered the patient's room.

"Female, 29 years old. Symptoms include chest pain, chills, cough, nausea and even vomiting. Chest x-ray results showed negative to pneumonia." Will recited as he read the patient's chart.

"Diagnosis?" Dr. Bandari inquired unemotionally.

"I recommend a blood and urine test since some of her symptoms are also similar to Histoplasmosis. A sample tissue should also be collected and sent to the labs for fungal culture. "Will answered confidently.

"Good, I agree. Kindly arrange all the lab tests, Dr. Collins. For the rest of you, our rounds end here so go back to your respective assignments." Dr. Bandari instructed as she quickly exited the room.

I stayed behind to congratulate Will as the rest of them left the room.

"Hey Will, congratulations! Nice work back there."

"Thanks Emily! Good thing my voice didn't tremble because I'm susceptible to do that when I'm around Dr. Bandari."

"Are you kidding? You sounded really confident, trust me."

"I really hope so. And by the way, was that your mother I saw earlier?"

"Yeah, she's in town for a short while because my step father is on tour with his paintings. You should have said hello when you saw us."

"Are you kidding? I'm **_terrified_** of your mother! She always looks so friendly when you're near, but I swear, she transforms into this **_lioness protecting her cub _**the moment you're gone!"

"**_What_**? How come you never told me?"

"Well, I'm kind of ashamed to let you know that I'm scared of her." Will admitted warily.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Will!"

"Owens, please don' apologize. I can really understand her intentions. There's nothing wrong with what she was doing, she's just protecting her **_only_** daughter."

* * *

I was waiting for my patient to finish his CT scan while I pondered over Will's revelation. I had **_no idea_** that my mother was that protective of me, and now comes my predicament on whether I should invite Micah to dinner and meet my mother. What if he gets scared then dumped me?

Ok, Emily. **_Don't be ridiculous_**. Stop over thinking it.

After the scan, I still haven't made my decision. I was making my way towards the nurse station and saw Micah together with his **_bff_** Dr. Aquino.

**_Oops_**, I should definitely not mention the word "bff" in front of Micah again. He looked absolutely disgusted when I explained what it meant. It cracks me up though, so I just say it silently inside my head. Ha!

Dr. Aquino saw me first and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, **_Mrs. Barnes_**. How you doing?"

"Dr. Aquino, I told you many times to **_stop_** calling me that." I reminded, my voice clearly annoyed.

Dr. Aquino just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me.

"Dr. Owens, do you need anything?" Micah inquired, lightly changing the subject.

"Yes Dr. Barnes, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, let's go to the rooftop then."

When we decided to date, Micah and I both agreed that it would best to be strictly formal with each other while we're in the hospital. We thought that it would help to prevent any further rumors from spreading regarding our relationship.

"So, what's that something that you want to talk about?" Micah asked after we reached the thankfully, isolated rooftop.

"Well… my mother surprised me with a visit this morning. She and my step father are currently in town until tomorrow."

"Really? That's good news, I know how much you miss her sometimes."

"Yeah… it was a really pleasant surprise. But…she invited us for dinner. She wants to meet you."

"And you think I'll say no? I would love to meet your mother, Emily, since I know how important she is to you."

"That was what I thought too! Unfortunately, I talked to Will this morning about my mother, and he revealed that she's only kind to him when I'm around. He said that she transforms into this **_lioness _**protecting her cubthe moment they're alone."

"Really? Dr. Collins said that?"

"Yup, and I had NO idea until today. Mom said I should bring you to dinner. I've been thinking about it all day but I still haven't come up with the decision yet. So… I think it should be you who decides whether you want to come with me or not."

"Emily… all mothers tend to be overprotective with their children, that's understandable. I'll come with you to dinner and I'll do my best to show her how much I care for her daughter and hopefully, that'll ease her mind."

I nodded slowly, as expected, Micah always manages to choose the correct and mature decision.

"So your mom **_hated_** Dr. Collins, huh?" he repeated while grinning smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed at his pettiness. Sorry, my bad! My boyfriend can be **_adorably immature_** at times too.

* * *

We entered the lobby of the hotel and were mesmerized with the enormous chandelier on the ceiling. I smiled nervously at Micah who looked very handsome in his coat and tie.

The Maitre'd led us to an intimate table for three located at the corner of the room with the best view of the city.

"Nice view." Micah commented as we both gazed at the window.

"My mom is a foodie. She knows all the good places to eat and they travel a lot."

"Ah… that explains it."

Our brief conversation was interrupted when my mom appeared and approached our table.

"Hello! I'm glad that both of you made it." She exclaimed as she gave me quick peck on my cheek.

Micah courteously stood up and offered his hand to my mom. "It's my pleasure to meet you, I'm Micah Barnes."

"I'm Evelyn Thompson, but please call me Evelyn." My mom pleasantly replied as she shook his hand.

We all sat down and ordered our food. Things were going well for while, we were drinking wine and talking about anything under the sun when things suddenly got a little uncomfortable.

"Micah, I heard that your Emily's superior at the hospital." My mom suddenly brought up.

"I am, she is one of our interns."

"And were there no problems with the hospital? Do they find it appropriate for you to date my daughter who also happens to be younger than you?"

"Mom!" I gasped in shock.

"Evelyn, I will not lie to you. Of course at first, there were a lot of talks and issues. The hospital where we work is a rumor mill! But we're trying our best to keep it professional and show them that she's not getting any special treatment just because she's my girlfriend." Micah explained calmly.

"My daughter wanted to become a doctor since she was a little girl and she worked hard for it all her life. I know my daughter, she's smart but she's not always the smartest kid in the block when it comes to men."

"Mom, seriously stop this!" I furiously ordered her.

"You knew as her superior that there would be talks and rumors if you pursue her which might jeopardize her future as a doctor. So tell me Micah, **_why_** didn't you stay away from her?" She snapped at him.

Micah slowly loosened his tie as if it's starting to suffocate him. He breathed deeply then looked straight into my mother's eyes.

"Because I can't… I like her too much." He answered simply.

The heated conversation was thankfully cut-off when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at it incredulously, because it's that one caller that I can **_never_** ignore, Dr. Bandari.

"I have to answer this call. But by the time I return, we're leaving, Mom. Micah doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

I exited the restaurant and quickly answered the call. To my relief, Dr. Bandari just wanted to clarify some of the information I've written on my research notes.

I slowly made my way inside the hospital, my head bowed due to emotional exhaustion. I was about to round the corner when I heard my Mom spoke…

"… I love my daughter but she has her weaknesses. She's too trusting and gets easily attached with other people. She's also extremely loyal, just look at long she waited for Will Collins."

Wow, **_thanks for the compliments_** mom, I thought warily.

"Evelyn, I respectfully disagree with you what you said, because you see, those are not Emily's weaknesses. Those qualities are her strengths that made her impossible for me to resist. How I wish I can tell you that I will **_never_** hurt her, but we both know that's **_not realistically_** possible. I can only give you my word that I waited **_too long_** for her to just screw it up and hurt her." Micah honestly said.

I sauntered towards their table smiling proudly at Micah, my heart totally swelling with so much love for that man.

"Let's go Micah, I'm ready to leave."

He stood up and turned towards my mom. "It's good to finally meet you, Evelyn."

We were about to leave when my mom grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "You did good, honey. He certainly has **_more balls_** than Will Collins."

I looked at her surprise and she just winked at me. Un-be-lie-va-ble.

* * *

"So that was fun." Micah announced as we waited for his car in front of the hotel.

"I'm so sorry about my mother, Micah. I have no words, I'm so ashamed!"

"Don't worry about it, Emily. Again, I understand the whole lioness protecting her cub thing. I suddenly feel so tired though, like I just got cross-examined or run down by a speeding car." He joked.

"My poor baby, don't worry I'll make it up to you tonight. But hey, I never told you what my Mom does for a living, right?"

"Is she a food critic?"

"Nope. She's a **_litigator_**." I revealed seriously.

Micah's jaw dropped and I stifled a laugh as the realization finally dawned on him. Yup, he just got cross-examined alright!

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

_Whew! This chapter is harder to write because I'm trying to make the story feel more normal (which means making it as close as possible to the tv show). The first three chapters are what I call "honeymoon" chapters but soon, Emily and Micah's relationship will encounter relationship problems that I'm sure everybody could relate to._

_I'm slowly including the other cast of the show and adding some of my own, and hopefully you all like my take on Emily's mother._

_Disclaimer: I am not a doctor nor a medicine student. All the medical stuff are researched through google, and I tried my best to understand them and incorporate them in the story. Feel free to correct them, folks :)_

_Lastly, can't wait for the finale and I hope that we all get the ending that we expect (and deserve)!_

_Please take your time to comment and review! Borrowing Micah's line, with all my heart, thank you so much, my dear readers :)_


	5. My Rant about Episode 13

Sorry folks, this is not a new chapter. Please don't read if you haven't seen the last episode of Emily Owens.

So, I've just watched the last episode of Emily Owens and I just needed to rant. I'm probably biased since I'm Team Micah all the way but that was the worst and weakest episode of the series for me.

First, I do understand that the season was cut short and that was practically **_just half_** of the original story. Second, Jennie Snyder Urman, I still love your work and I'm still a fan.

But really, can you blame us fans for being so furious and heartbroken? I've been stalking this series since I got addicted to it, and **_95%_** of the fandom are Team Micah & Emily. Right now I'm so upset that I regret watching the last episode, because I swear, it shattered my heart into a million pieces. I actually **_choose to forget_** about the last episode, because I want to remember Emily Owens as this great show who captured my heart since episode 1.

Emily is probably one of my favorite characters ever. And that girl from the last episode who threw reason out the window and slept with the guy who's been taking her for granted for years after she just agreed to date another one is not the character I know and love. No, I refused to believe that.

The worst thing about watching it is that I **_already know_** what will happen because I was stalking twitter for live feeds. So every time Micah does something sweet and adorable in the episode... it just _**gutted**_ me... I almost cried because he doesn't deserve what's coming to him!

If you're not following the cast on twitter, he's a super awesome tweet from Michael Rady:

**_I feel kinda bad for #teamwill Hartleyjustin that was so obviously pity sex for him because of his bad day. #EmilyOwensMD_**

Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious! And you're portrayal of Micah Barnes will never be forgotten.

The writer (Jennie Snyder Urman) also revealed through twitter what would have happen with the story if the show wasn't cancelled:

**_Finishing up our party! So... Will was always going to sleep with her in 13... but then in 22... it was going to be Micah. #EmilyOwensMD_**

**_I always thought she had to get Will out of her system, before she could move on with Micah... but we were cut short! #EmilyOwensMD_**

So there you go people, let's all comfort ourselves and use our imagination that in the end, it's **_still Micah that ultimately got that girl_**.

But OMG, I am **_almost glad_** that the show was cancelled because I don't think I can stand watching 9 painful episodes of seeing my Micah mouse hurt because Emily and Will are dating. In my world, Emily and Will NEVER had sex. Period.

So that's it. With that off my chest, hopefully I'll be able to continue this story and write Emily and Micah's happily ever after. Well, someone's gotta do it, right? God knows how much EMicah fans are in need of something like this to fix our broken hearts :(


End file.
